The invention relates to 4-amino-3-methyl-2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ]decane derivatives and processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
The German Offenlegungsschrifts Nos. 1,961,433, 2,027,890, 2,129,507, and 2,306,118 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,154 and 3,917,651 disclose 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ]decanes which possess central nervous system depressing, narcotic, neuroleptica-like and vasodilative activities. The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,547,205 discloses 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ]decanes which possess analgesic and sedative properties.